The Chronicles of the Caribbean
by Edward Liana
Summary: This is the story I left while I was OJSZ! lolz...Its the same one just that my old accnt was lost so had to repeat, sorry... same summary ;) includes a bit of Lucy/Jack, Susan/Jack...and also Peter/OC...Edmund/Angelica...a lot of OCs coming up! weird...savvy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks! Its me OJSZ! And this is the same story only as I have said before I lost my pass to my old account, lolz...anyways...hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter-1

"Angelica, love, listen to me," Jack was pleading.

"Why did you leave me on that godforsaken island?" Angelica exclaimed.

"That's past tense, love," Jack replied. "What matters now is that I brought you back, savvy?"

Angelica frowned but very soon her lips twisted into a curve. "You won't dare leave me again!" she said menacingly.

"Why ever not, love?"

Angelica grinned, as she took out Jack's voodoo doll. "I would be sure to make you pay. So, where are we off to?"

"To _**borrow**_ the jewels to rule the sky and seas!" Angelica smirked.

"Which direction?" she asked.

Jack took out his compass and found it pointing towards…_her_. "Why is it pointing towards you?" he muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I need my…uh…map," he walked off. _Probably some rum will help_.

* * *

The sea lay calmly on the beach and the view was plainly amazing. The castle was looking beautiful from down there. A cool breeze was blowing, making the surroundings even more perfect as the young queen strolled the grounds.

"Lucy," a voice said. "Come here, dear one,"

Lucy was walking along the shore when she heard a voice that she knew too well. "Aslan!" she cried and ran into an embrace. Aslan chuckled. "Where have you been all this time? How are you?"

"I am fine, dear one," he chuckled as she ran and hugged him.

"Come on, you have to come to the Cair! Everyone will be so happy to see you!"

The lion smiled. "No, my child, I have little time. I am here to send you on a trip…" he said. "…a trip where you can learn."

"What about Edmund and Susan and Peter? I should call them," she said excitedly.

"Have patience, little one. I will send only you for now," he said.

"Why? Have they done something wrong?" she asked.

"No, Lucy! I will send them too, but not yet. I shall send you to a land of pirates, where you will find a couple who will need your help. Do not worry, for I will be watching you. And you will find me when you need me! Be brave, my child!" he said as he breathed over the young Queen.

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" Susan asked. "I can't find her!"

"I don't know. She's probably at the beach," Peter replied calmly.

"She's not there," she replied feverishly.

"Then in the library with Ed?" he asked.

"She's not there either," Edmund appeared suddenly startling Peter.

"How about the town?"

"No Sire!" Oreius said.

"Where is she?" Peter was becoming worried.

"Don't worry dear ones, she's safe," a voice came.

"Aslan!" Edmund and Susan said together, as they kneeled down before him.

"Rise Kings and Queen of Narnia! I have sent your sister to another world for a quest. I will send you too, but in good time!" he said calmly.

"Aslan, will we ever come back from that world?" Edmund asked.

"Of course you will," Aslan replied.

"What if I make a mess of things there just as I did when I first came here?" he asked.

"Things don't happen the same way twice, Son of Adam. You are not a traitor but a Just king. Always remember that."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself in a wooden cabin, she assumed. She looked around and found a woman standing there and practicing sword fighting. "Hmm, I wonder why she's practicing in a cellar. Edmund and Peter always do it outside! By the way, where am I? May be I can ask her?"

* * *

"Angelica? Angelica!"Jack called, when he suddenly crashed into Gibbs.

"Captain! Have ye figured out which direction yet?"

"Um…Gibbs technically I had the map to go there, or at least I thought I did, but then when I looked for it in my cabin, just like the rum, IT WAS GONE! Why is it gone?"

"What's wrong with your compass?"

Jack sighed. He didn't want to announce that his compass was not working. "I'd rather not use it. You know after so many people runnin' after my compass, I don't think it's safe. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to find myself a certain black-haired maiden. Mind to tell me if you've seen her?"

"Well, she was in your cabin a minute ago."

Jack raised an eyebrow. _No way, that woman was the wretch that stole his map. _"My cabin?"

"Yeah, she told me that you asked her presence."

"Since when did she obey me? Anyways, she's not there now!"

"Well, I don't know, maybe she's back in her cabin. Well that's what she told me when I was in my cabin when she returned from your cabin, that she was going to her cabin because her work was over."

"Ughh! To do hell with all the cabins! She is the one who stole my map!"

Jack strode past Gibbs straight to Angelica's room all the while muttering to himself. "I should never have brought her back. She is one sneaky fox that can really outwit me. And to think I am actually falling for her. What is happening to me!" All the while he wasn't looking where he was going and he ran straight into the door of her room. "Really!"

"Angelica?" He could hear her soft laughs and wondered what she was up to. He slowly opened the door, and decided to enter the room. When he did, what he saw dumbfounded him.


	2. Chapter 2

This contains a bit of sarcasm...reaction to the presence of the youngest sibling...oh well better not leave a spoiler...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter-2 A Dangerous Queen?

"Who the hell is that?" he asked.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Jack! This is Lucy Pevensie of England, a new member of our crew."

"Well, glad to meet you Miss Lucy…wait a sec, what did you say? She is going to come along with us in the voyage? Angelica, can I have a moment with you?"

Angelica rolled her eyes again. Great! Just great!

"Yes Jack?"

"Um…I am not having another revolting, time-killing, cunning, pretty young damsel like you in my crew. Like you're not enough!"

"Jack…"

"Angelica, please! She will distract the crew! Within a day, half the crew will be fleeing from duties runnin' after her. She's beautiful. Plus, technically I can throw her off the ship right now, coz I'm not dealing with another of you pretty damsels, no! And who says no to the captain, savvy?"

"I do and technically Jack, you can keep sailing the seas in a wild goose-chase, while I jump off this ship with that girl and find those jewels because she knows how to get there, Captain! Not to mention, she is the Queen of a land called Narnia. Queen Lucy the Valiant, youngest queen of Narnia, and that means she has treasure!"

"She has the map?"

"The key too. The locket that she wears around her necklace, but she doesn't know that."

"But she's a barbarian queen! She has a sword on her!"

"So do I!" Angelica said dryly.

"I know you but I don't know her enough to trust her. A girl with a sword is dangero…"

"Um…excuse me, but you are Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" Lucy walked up to them wearing one of Angelica's shirts, her hair dangling loose to her back, looking nothing like the fatigued Lucy who Jack saw at first and he just kept staring at her. Suddenly his senses kicked in.

"Yes, that's me. How may I be of service?"

"I just wanted to get to know each other so that, maybe, we can be friends. So, I am Lucy Pevensie…"

"The Valiant Queen of a land called Narnia. Yeah, I know." Jack said sarcastically.

Lucy felt a bit annoyed to have been cut of like that and also at Jack's sarcasm but the man had a sort of goodness about him that made her feel inclined to make friends. She also found a sort of similarity between him and her "most royal brother" Edmund. She laughed at the thought of how Edmund would have countered such a greeting.

"I'm sorry but did I say something funny?" Jack asked, seemingly confused, at the same time wishing to know this queer "queen" who just happened to end up on his ship.

Lucy looked up. She was so caught up in thinking of her brother that she had forgotten about Jack. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking of my brother, Edmund. He is just like you, full of sarcasm and he is the comedian of the family. And that reminds me, Aslan told me that my brothers and sister would be coming too." And with that Lucy went back to her room.

"Not a problem, luv."

"You were saying?" Angelica rose an eyebrow.

"She'll be staying with you." With that he stalked off.


End file.
